<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I only make bad decisions. by Nicolas_Cage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126667">I only make bad decisions.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Cage/pseuds/Nicolas_Cage'>Nicolas_Cage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A series of Ls. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intersex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Cage/pseuds/Nicolas_Cage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Giggs is literally a sex addict and all he needs is a big alpha cock to pry open his cunt every night.</p><p>Jordan Henderson has just that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Henderson/Ryan Giggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A series of Ls. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I only make bad decisions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan Giggs never expected that this would be his life.</p><p>Well, okay.</p><p>The writing was on the wall. From the day he let a random alpha fuck him over a filthy toilet in the handicap restroom of a Manchester nightclub, to when he found out that said alpha was his baby brother’s new boyfriend.</p><p>He should have stopped then and there. If he was a good big brother, he’d have told little Rhodri about it. Sure, it would have made that age-old inferiority complex flare up, that the alpha Rhodri was in love with fucked his superstar older brother first, but then they could have avoided this . . . spectacle.</p><p>But, no.</p><p>Ryan was talented and skilled, yes, but no one ever said he was smart.</p><p>That he had any common sense.</p><p>Instead, he kept his mouth shut, and introduced himself to Nathaniel, call me Nat, like it was the first time they’d met. Like the man hadn’t spent an entire night fucking into Ryan’s cunt with such force that he swore to god he could taste cum in the back of his throat.</p><p>Or maybe that was vomit.</p><p>He may have been too drunk to tell.</p><p>And, continuing on this train of bad decisions, maybe, just maybe, when Nat had cornered him in the kitchen during Christmas dinner, Ryan should have punched him in the face instead of losing himself to the intoxicating memories of his drunken mistake and letting the alpha shove him against the kitchen counter. Letting Nat fuck into him like his cock belonged there.</p><p>Ryan wasn’t even wet too.</p><p>That shit just hurt.</p><p>But he wasn’t used to an alpha’s interest. He could deal with their general shitiness, on the field and in the locker room and pretty much with every breath the lesser half of the gender spectrum took, but not their interest.</p><p>It was different.</p><p>Dealing with an alpha who wanted to fuck his brains out instead of punch it out. Sir Alex Ferguson said that shit was Paul or Nicky’s job. If an alpha so much as looked at Ryan with sexual desire, they were the big strong alphas who dealt with it.</p><p>When Sir Alex Ferguson scouted him from Salford Boys, the man made sure Ryan understood this opportunity. Few omegas were worth the hassle of signing. So many sexual harassment ‘allegations,’ unwanted media attention, complaints about sharing locker rooms, missing games due to heat cycles, getting pregnant, fucking team members, fucking rivals. That just meant, he explained, the omegas that got chosen had to make a choice too.</p><p>Be a Red Devil or be an omega.</p><p>The decision was obvious.</p><p>Ryan’s job was football. His life was football. He was Manchester United’s shining star.</p><p>He was an omega, yes, but he was the Red Devil’s midfielder above all else.</p><p>He never sucked or fucked anyone. He kept his legs firmly closed and gave as good as he got with his alpha teammates and opponents. He took his suppressants religiously and fingered himself through his scheduled heats. After decades of this, he was very good at suppressing his omega nature. At ignoring that little voice in his head that cried out for an alpha, a mate, a family. That screeched every time he saw a kid. It swayed him to visit his young fans, to swoon over babies and spend the entirety of his rarely used vacation time playing kickabout with a toddler in Majorca.</p><p>Fucking annoying.</p><p>He’d tried to stomp it down with training and football. When that wasn’t enough, he picked up yoga. He piled his omega nature under years of finely crafted repression. It made him very flexible too.</p><p>With all that yoga.</p><p>Consequently, when Ryan’s dumb ass had to deal with an actual alpha that wanted to fuck his cunt, and no alpha teammates to take care of it, he didn’t have the know-how on what to do. In the end, he lost his virginity to some chavy piece of shit in a filthy toilet stall.</p><p>And it felt fucking amazing. To let an alpha dominate him, push him down and take what they wanted. Lavish his cunt with attention. Pry his unused muscles apart with their fingers and cock and thick fucking knot. To use him. Wreck him.</p><p>It was a nice feeling, to be attractive to an alpha. Instead of some omega monstrosity that alphas would rather foul than fuck.</p><p>Ryan Giggs, Manchester United Legend, couldn’t go prowling for big alpha knots. He couldn’t fuck his teammates, and he definitely couldn’t fuck his opponents.</p><p>And after experiencing sex, well, what could he do? Stop?</p><p>Nothing else made his body feel that good, that hot. It was everything he’d ever wanted. An alpha’s rigid length forcing him apart, reaching deeper than his own fingers ever could. The friction of skin on skin triggering his body’s natural responses. The gush of slick and release of endorphins. Better than any goal he ever scored. He could give up control and let his omega take over, give in to a big strong alpha to work and use him like he existed only for their pleasure. Show him what omegas were made for.</p><p>Make him feel his worth.</p><p>So, Ryan kept fucking Nat. Kept fucking Nat when he went from Rhodri’s deadbeat boyfriend to Rhodri’s deadbeat husband.</p><p>He actually thought that fucking Nat was the only way he could satisfy his omega instinct without ruining his reputation as Manchester United’s football superstar. He even justified it too.</p><p>“It doesn’t mean anything. It’s just sex.”</p><p>Which was true, Nat was a piece of shit and it didn’t mean anything to Ryan. He was just dick on demand. It was actually his best character trait, being such a wretched degenerate that he would fuck his brother-in-law anywhere and everywhere he could. But Ryan didn’t think that explanation would fly with Rhodri if his brother ever found out.</p><p>Which he did find out, since, after 8 years of fucking his brother-in-law, Nat made the news circuits and blasted their relationship to the world.</p><p>Manchester United Legend, Ryan Giggs’ Affair with His Brother-in-Law.</p><p>Famous Footie Star Ryan Giggs Dicked Down by Brother’s Husband.</p><p>Giggsy’s 8-Year-Affair with Brother’s Husband, Who Won’t That Whore Do?</p><p>This. Was. His. Fucking. Life.</p><p>Ryan’s career was on thin ice, his legacy in shambles and he was the laughingstock of the Premier League. It was the natural consequence of his shit decisions and he knew he fucked up bad when Sir Alex Ferguson didn’t even have a go at him over it.</p><p>And wasn’t that the kicker?</p><p>He lost <em>everything</em>.</p><p>He lost the respect of his teammates, managers and fans, and maybe – probably – his family. But standing in the remnants of all his comeuppance, truthfully, all he really cared about was that he was pushing 40 and couldn’t even get fucked. Literally.</p><p>He was right back to square one.</p><p>No alpha, no mate, no baby. And now? No fucking knot.</p><p>So maybe that’s why, after over a year of celibacy and wearing a proverbial chastity belt, Ryan was making the same dumb shit decisions that led to him being the butt of every slutty omega joke.</p><p>He really was a punchline.</p><p>He was so needy for alpha cock that he’d gotten wet from an argument with Liverpool’s defender during a match. The man had shoved against him, and, while he didn’t give an inch, staring the alpha down, his cunt was positively gushing from the alpha’s presence. The thought of that big muscular body slamming him down on the field of Old Trafford and fucking him in front of Sir Alex Ferguson, his teammates, and all his fans and critics alike. Let the world know how much of an omega whore Ryan really was. So much worse than the media made him out to be.</p><p>Jordan Henderson must have noticed how wet Ryan’s thighs were since the alpha had slipped him his hotel’s address and room number later that day. Standing much too close to be appropriate when congratulating him on a game well played.</p><p>Now here he was, thinking with his cunt in a stranger’s hotel room, lying on his back and getting eaten out by an alpha nearly half his age. An alpha his team had just beaten 1-0. That he had fought with on the field.</p><p>‘At the very least, this isn’t my brother-in-law,’ Ryan comforted himself. ‘It’s just a Mackem.’</p><p>A handsome one at that, which was another plus.</p><p>“Fucking hurry up,” he barked, tightening his fingers and fisting harder at the alpha’s short locks. Ryan might have enjoyed the thorough mess the man was making of his cunt, but he’d been so long without a cock that he just needed something to fill him up.</p><p>The alpha responded to his order by flicking his tongue against his clit. Ryan jerked his hips at the feeling, his cunt instinctively releasing more juices. “Ugh!" The alpha merely hummed and sucked gently against that sensitive bud. Ryan couldn’t control the moans that fell from his lips. He’d never had an alpha lavish him with such attention.</p><p>Nat had been a selfish lover. He never bothered to prepare Ryan, to explore his body and make him feel like this. Ryan had never known how good it could feel. What he’d been missing for years.</p><p>Spurred on by the omega’s encouraging sounds, Henderson grinned and worked that sweet cunt harder. He licked a long strip, from that tiny clit to across the entirety of those pussy lips. Making sure to catch the slick that leaked out on his tongue. He teased those folds gently with his tongue and his teeth, simply nibbling and sucking at the entrance but never fucking his tongue into it. His stubble rubbed painfully against Ryan’s thighs and vulva, irritating his sensitive skin and bringing a new kind of pleasure.</p><p>Although the alpha kept a firm grip on his muscled thighs, Ryan managed to buck his supple body against Henderson’s mouth, finally forcing that tongue to slip inside his channel. Ryan howled at the feeling of having something breach him. He rutted his cunt against that sharp face, scrapping a burn against his skin, but trying to force the alpha deeper into him. It was no cock, but it felt amazing. The harder he jerked, the deeper that tongue went.</p><p>Henderson growled, and licked roughly at the omega’s insides, fucking his tongue in-and-out, tracing the soft muscled walls of that cunt and chasing the taste of slick.</p><p>Ryan was leaking so much that the alpha couldn’t catch it all. That essence dripped past his tongue and wet his face. Still, the alpha lapped up what he could, enjoying the sweet taste of the omega’s arousal. Moving his hands, the alpha pressed his fingers against that soft vulva and spread them harshly.</p><p>“Get on with it, Mackem.” Ryan breathed out. His body was burning, he had never been this stimulated before. Henderson opened his eyes and looked up the omega’s trim figure before catching his eyes. His tongue was still cunt deep inside the omega and his fingers were spreading those pussy lips so wide Ryan swore could feel a breeze of air trace against his walls.</p><p>They kept that eye contact, even when the alpha raised his other hand and pressed two fingers into his cunt with one quick motion. Ryan broke first, turning his head away and shoving a fist into his mouth to bite down the painful moan.</p><p>The Mackem had big hands, it matched that mammoth tenting his track pants.</p><p>Those long fingers slipped in next to that tongue, stretching his long unused walls. The alpha didn’t give Ryan a second to breath because he immediately began scissoring him, pushing his sensitive passage wide open and fucking back-and-forth into his cunt. He pulled his digits out far enough that only his blunt nails traced his folds, and thrusted harshly inside, all the way past his knuckles. While the alpha bruised Ryan’s walls with his fingers, he moved his mouth to lavish that tiny clit with attention. Sucking and licking that delicate bud until the omega was a whimpering mess, spilling onto his digits.</p><p>Ryan had climaxed, cunt seizing against those rough fingers and releasing a flood of slick to ease the fucking, cock shooting a mess of white against his own chest. The omega’s satisfaction only spurred the alpha on. He added a third finger and thrust in even rougher, scrapping his nails against those tightened walls. When Henderson noticed Ryan’s aroused sounds weaken into a soft breathy sigh, he bent his digits and, flexing his biceps, gave one last harsh thrust towards the omega’s womb, his knuckles punching against his vulva, before pressing harshly against the passage and pulling out all three fingers.</p><p>With nothing blocking his cunt, Ryan’s slick poured out in earnest, but the alpha made sure to catch those juices on his tongue. Savoring the delicious honey he had earned and leaving nothing to waste.</p><p>Ryan watched that dark head of hair move up-and-down between his legs, those intense eyes never leaving him, like they were trying to imprint the image of his used pussy to memory. Ryan ran his hand gently against Henderson’s sweaty bangs.</p><p>“You’re taking forever, Mackem,” Ryan said obnoxiously, trying to hide how out of his depth he was. How much this young upstart alpha fuck threw him off, “Finally ready to put in the work?” Somehow, the alpha was able to draw his intense gaze away from boring a hole into Ryan’s cunt to meet his eyes. The asshole smirked at him before pushing himself up and crawling forward, boxing the smaller omega underneath him.</p><p>“How could I stop when this is how good you taste.” The alpha drawled, before kissing him. It was sloppy and disgusting. Ryan could taste the salty tang of himself on those lips. Not to be out done, he lurched up to grab the alpha’s hair, and pull him down. Their teeth knocked together painfully, and Ryan almost bit his own tongue at his pathetic attempt to gain control. He could feel the alpha smile into the kiss, and it pissed him off more. Asshole.</p><p>The kiss deepened, neither giving an inch as they wrestled against each other. Ryan was getting lightheaded from the lack of air, but he refused to pull away first. Instead, he licked further into Henderson’s mouth, cleaning up his mess that still lingered on the alpha’s tongue. Henderson pulled back slightly and bit Ryan’s bottom lip, startling the omega into pulling away.</p><p>“You like that Giggs?” He asked.</p><p>Glaring at that stupid grinning face, Ryan licked the blood off his lips.</p><p>“Don’t call me Giggs, asshole.” Ryan snapped. It was the first thing that came to mind. Henderson laughed, “that’s it?” Before running his thumb against the cut he’d made.</p><p>Ryan didn’t move when the alpha leaned in to lick at the cut. When he was done, Henderson looked up and whispered, “what should I call you then?” Frowning, Ryan paused. He hated being called Giggs, it was a childish pet peeve, and he could deal with it from strangers and acquaintances, but not someone he was hoping would pry open his cunt. “Just Ryan.”</p><p>Henderson smiled, “How bout, I call you Ryan, and you call me Jordan. Fair?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Ryan lowered his gaze to Henderson’s crotch and shoved his hands down the alpha’s track pants to grab that heavy cock, “how about you get to fucking me already? Or do I need to go next door and find someone else? I’m sure you know how much of an omega whore I am.” He tightened his grip painfully, eliciting a hiss from Henderson.</p><p>Ryan continued his self-deprecation, “Fucking every alpha that comes around for Sunday roast.”</p><p>When he looked up, Henderson’s pupils were blown wide and he gave a feral growl, lunging forward to pin the omega to the bed. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for weeks, and any time you so much as look at another alpha,” he threatened, kicking off his pants, “you’ll remember breaking on my cock.”</p><p>Ryan smiled at the jealousy, alphas hated the thought of anything touching their property, even if that property was a disgraced slut pushing middle age that would do the walk of shame come morning.  </p><p>“I think it’s time I gave you what you’ve been begging for, <em>Ryan</em>.” Henderson growled into his ear. He lifted the slight omega’s hips with one hand and lined his cock head up to that sopping entrance. Ryan instinctively whined at the feeling of his cunt being pressed open. Internally, he was worried about the size of that dick, it was the biggest he’d ever seen on anyone, even his teammates. It was also twice the size of what he was used to. But, for all that the alpha exuded aggression, he handled Ryan carefully.</p><p>Henderson pressed into Ryan’s pussy with control, feeding him his cock inch-by-inch. He held himself still above the omega, staring at his face and reading every minute detail in his expression to make sure he wasn't hurt. While Ryan bristled at being treated so delicately, he admitted he enjoyed how much effort the alpha put into making sure it was good for him.</p><p>The thought elicited a low purr.</p><p>Startled at the sound, both parties froze. Mortified, Ryan looked away. He wanted to just melt into the bed. He’d never done that before. Henderson stared at the omega’s face with wide eyes, watching in fascination as a flush creeped up those sharp cheekbones.</p><p>Henderson opened his mouth to comment on the sound, but Ryan refused to let him finish, hooking his legs around the alpha’s muscular back, he forced him down and into his cunt with one swift pull. Henderson’s words were broken at the feel of his rigid cock being enveloped in that tight warmth. Ryan grunted in pain at being filled so quickly, and so deeply by that giant length. But, he reveled in the fact that his cunt left the alpha speechless. He swung his arm behind the alpha’s neck and drew him flush against his body. Ryan traced his teeth against Henderson’s ear while the alpha caught his breath.</p><p>Leaning closer, Ryan whispered, “I thought you were going to break me on your cock.” Rutting his hips up so his pussy lips were flush against the alpha’s pelvis, he continued, “Or is this going to be a repeat of your performance at the match?” Ryan felt Henderson’s muscles tense, “All talk no action?” Recalling his words during their on field argument, Ryan smirked, “Because then, you’re gonna need to <em>watch your fucking mouth</em>.”</p><p>Henderson’s eyes flushed gold at the taunt. He held himself carefully against the omega, focusing on the feel of those cunt walls fluttering around his cock, milking him of his precum, the feel of the omega’s hands mockingly smoothing down his damp hair. Carefully, he eased out of the omega’s tight channel until all that was left was his cock head catching on those sensitive folds. Ryan flexed his stomach in anticipation. He knew he’d chased any gentleness from the alpha, and this was merely the calm before the storm.</p><p>Henderson gripped Ryan’s ass with a fierceness that would bruise in the morning and, flexing his biceps, pulled the omega’s entire body up and onto his cock, sheathing himself fully in that tight cunt with a single motion, his balls slapping harshly against the omega’s ass. Ryan screamed, the pain overtaking the pleasure, and he clawed against the alpha’s broad shoulders. Henderson didn’t give the omega time to adjust and fucked in and out of that warmth with short brutal thrusts. Gritting his teeth, he rocked that smaller body up-and-down, the headboard slamming against the hotel wall in time with his drives.</p><p>Ryan keened at the feeling of an alpha pressed so deep inside of him, taking him with such ease. His cock was held tightly between their hard abs, being stimulated each time Henderson fucked up into him. His cunt was warm and tight. He took everything Henderson gave like a champion, like he was born for it. The alpha’s harsh movements repeatedly pried open his passage and stimulated his walls into releasing another flood of slick to coat the alpha’s length.</p><p>Henderson kept up his assault, moving faster and pressing deeper with every sound Ryan choked out. He drove his cock in and bottomed out each time, slamming against the omega’s pussy lips and brushing up against that clit. Henderson had fucked him for what felt like hours, his muscles quivered at the amount of force being used on his smaller body. It was obvious the alpha was intent on thoroughly working him over like he’d promised.</p><p>Finally, Ryan came at a particularly violent thrust. His cunt seized around that giant length, releasing a torrent of slick, and his cock shot cum between them, painting their abs white. He blacked out for a moment, too overstimulated from Henderson fucking him through his orgasm. When he came too, he noticed that Henderson’s thrusts had become choppy, his knot had started to inflate and catch against his swollen folds.</p><p>Henderson was fucking into him while knotted. The thought was too much, “fucking Christ Jordan.” Ryan choked out. The alpha smiled at that and leaned down to kiss his forehead.</p><p>Still, Henderson kept feeding his cock into the omega’s soft passage. Forcing his knot to pry open those bruised walls and press as deep as possible. Ryan keened at the sheer size of the alpha spreading him apart from the inside. He flexed his inner muscles so he could feel the entirety of that ridged length taking him apart. “Fuck,” Henderson groaned and slammed his hips forward with a final powerful thrust, sheathing himself fully and shooting his load deep into the omega’s channel. Straight to his womb. Ryan whimpered as his arms tightened around the alpha’s shoulders and he pressed his hips up to try to force more of that thick cock into himself. Henderson panted at the feeling of that pussy clamping down to milk him of all his essence.</p><p>After a moment, Henderson gently rocked himself into Ryan, dragging his knot back and forth inside that channel. The small movements forced out a strangled sound from the omega, and after a few thrusts, that cunt clenched down on his knot. Ryan instinctually rubbed his cheek against Henderson’s and sobbed through his third orgasm. It was such a cute gesture and if Ryan was cognizant, he’d be disgusted with himself. Henderson leaned down to scent at his mating gland in response and Ryan’s inner omega preened at the alpha’s actions.</p><p>Eventually, Henderson dropped onto Ryan. He pressed him into the bed for a moment and Ryan reveled in the feel of the alpha covering his entire body before Henderson gently rolled them onto their sides. The alpha's actions forced a fresh wave of tears from the omega. He was so overstimulated, and that jerky movement had been too much. Ryan kept his eyes shut tight as he cried but Henderson had leaned forward to catch them on his tongue, licking a trail up his weathered cheek.</p><p>Ryan startled at the intimate gesture and he’d lost his fucked-out expression to stare at the alpha thoughtfully. Henderson held he gaze, but neither spoke. They laid there content, until, eventually, Ryan closed his eyes and nodded off to the feel of the alpha pulling him closer.</p><p>‘Worth it,’ Ryan thought. Before sleep overtook him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't @ me bro.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>